1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic module of an electric connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, electronic apparatuses, such as notebooks, all require different electric connectors of various functions built therein, so as to, for example, electrically connecting a mother board to an electronic device, such as an external floppy disk drive. Besides electrically connecting two electronic devices, an electric connector also has other functions, such as filtering noises.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a modular jack with filter insert and contact thereof disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,064. Referring to FIG. 1, the electric connector has a built-in filter 100 disposed in a space defined by an insulative housing 102, an insulative insert 104 and a cap 106. Additionally, the filter 100 has a plurality of conductive leads 108 extending upward and a plurality of conductive leads 110 extending downward. The conductive leads 108 extending upward are electrically connected to a conductive lead 112 fixed on the insulative insert 104 respectively, and the conductive leads 110 extending downward are respectively connected to contacts 114 or 116. U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,064 from Column 7, Line 11 describes performing a solder bath to a first elongate portion 114a of the contact 114, so as to be welded to a corresponding conductive lead 110 extending downward, wherein the conductive lead 110 is a metal wire and the contact 114 is a board. As the metal wire and board are difficult to be welded together, the product of U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,064 is unsuitable for mass production.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view of an electronic component package structure containing a toroid filter coil disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,985. Referring to FIG. 2, the package structure comprises a toroid transformer 200 and a package 202, wherein the toroid transformer 200 has a plurality of conductive leads 204 and the package 202 has a plurality of terminals 206. Each terminal 206 has a notch 206a. Each wire 204 wraps the notch 206a, such that the toroid transformer 200 is electrically connected to each terminal 206. However, if the volume of the mount package is small, it is quite difficult to wrap the wire 204 on the notch 206a. As for the above situation, the product of U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,985 is unsuitable for mass production.
FIG. 3 is a sectional view of an electronic component package structure that can be inserted by conductive leads disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,840 and No. 6,912,781. Referring to FIG. 3, the packaging device includes a retainer 300, a base member 302 and an electronic component 304. The base member 302 has a lead channel 302a and the electronic component 304 has at least one conductive lead 304a, wherein each conductive lead 304a of the electronic component extends outside the base member 302 through the lead channel 302a. Additionally, the retainer 300 has a plurality of terminals 300a and each of the terminals can be placed into the lead channel 302a. Via the assembly of the retainer 300 and the base member 302, the conductive leads 304a in the lead channel 302a are pressed against and electrically connected to the terminals 300a in the lead channel 302a. However, the aforementioned connection between the conductive leads 304a and the terminals 300a can hardly achieve a satisfactory effect. The reason is that, under the trend of minimization of the package structure, the conductive leads 304a have low mechanical strength due to their quite small diameters. As such, during the assembling process, the terminals 300a on the retainer 300 may pull apart the conductive leads 304a. In addition, the terminals 300a on the retainer 300 may not be able to firmly clamp the conductive leads 304a. In another aspect, as the surfaces of the conductive leads 304a are all clad with insulative layers, the insulative layers of the conductive leads 304a must be removed before the conductive leads 304a are clamped by the terminals 300a. The package structure disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,840 and No. 6,912,781 must be improved to skip the step of removing the insulative layers and solve the problem that the terminals 300a cannot firmly clamp the conductive leads 304a. 